Hidden Behind A Rock Star
by JokerSmiles
Summary: Shizuo is the hottest rock star of the generation Izaya just wants to enjoy life by watching everyone's else's as a show.Izaya meets Tsugaru a shy worker at a traditional restaurant who seems to have more behind him than what it seems
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **So yeah i have had this idea for a while now so i finally decided to write a chapter of it. What do you guys think?** Review** and Let me know if you like :) Rating **may** change depending on continuation. :)_

-JokerSmiles:)

* * *

><p>A group of teenage girls were screaming like a bunch of fan girls as they stared at a poster displayed in the music store's widow. A dark haired boy slowly shifted his glance from the ground to view a poster of the famous rock star Shizuo Heiwajima. Everyone in Ikebukuro let alone Japan knew the tempered idol's habits. He had an anger issue with some people, his weekly riot routines always broadcasted. Izaya however couldn't care less about the most likely self-absorbed musician. Just staring at the poster made Izaya not want to know him. The bleached blonde stood in the middle of a busy street with a street sign hung over his back and broken traffic signs, of course for the sex appeal his shirt was ripped down his chest and his makeup made him look cut up. Apparently this ad was promoting his new album that was soon to be release in the next few days. Forcing his eyes away from the striking brown orbs printed on the paper Izaya made his feet move to get away from squeals of three of his many fans. Pulling his hood up the man walked down the street continuing on his path he shoved his hands in his pockets. Unable to resist the temptation he turned his head behind himself to glance at the girls one last time to listen to their conversation, being an informant he couldn't stop himself from trying to gain information.<p>

"Yeah I hear that his brother is back in town as well to see his concert! EKK! Kasuka is so hot just like Shizuo!" One of them shrieked out.

"But they are total opposites I hear. I heard that Kasuka is pretty much a dead beat when away from his acting." The tallest one said.

"I wonder what Shizuo is like in person?" The other said as hopping in place. "Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"I doubt even if he didn't he would date you. He is too good for any normal people. Come on lets go already I have to be home in 10 minutes."

The other girls agreed and strolled on their own path with Izaya moving the other direction in his own. Humans were strange to him, although he himself was human he never considered himself one. He thought he was too unlike them to be part of their standing. Days like this were days he loved, when he saw his humans displaying their emotions for all to see and take advantage of. Though, that poster just made him think the male printed on it was nothing short of a monster. The way he looked, there was something in his eyes that set off that mental part of his brain that screamed beast at him. Distracted with his thoughts he collided into someone's chest knocking him backwards onto the sidewalk. The stop made him think he ran into a brick wall instead of a person. Rubbing his now aching head Izaya looked up to see a blonde guy gazing down at him wearing a blue kimono with white details.

"Hey can you hear me?" Someone was speaking to him?

"Huh?" He muttered out.

"I said are you ok?" The voice was gentle. Looking closer at the male's face closer he could only see concern in his eyes. This was different for Izaya, normal his humans displayed nothing hatred for him if they knew who he was.

"Ah. Yeah I am fine." Taking the hand outstretched towards him Izaya was pulled up as he rubbed his temple.

"Are you sure? You look a little off balance." The blonde questioned as holding Izaya up who was wobbling on his feet at the moment.

"I'm ok." Izaya didn't even trust his own words.

"I don't believe you. Come on let me take you to my work to fix you some tea." Smiling the blonde help hope on his face.

Unable to say no in his state nor to that face Izaya agreed. He was lead to a traditional Japanese styled building which was refreshing in this busy more modern city. Directed inside Izaya was sat down at table in the back corner. Sitting on the pillows and leaning his head against the wall his brows arched a bit when it hit the hardness. The male in the kimono walked away to the kitchen, this gave Izaya the opportunity to collect himself. He was an underground informant, why was he agreeing to be here. Some of his enemies could be here, even the very blonde who brought him there. Deciding to keep calm he put his hand in one of his pockets and felt the slick feel of his steel blade. Smiling happily Izaya knew he should be fine, for if this man tried to do anything to him he had his best friend. The man came back with a tray of tea and an icepack.

Sitting down few inches away from him the blonde took the icepack and put into Izaya's hands. "Here put this where it hurts." Izaya complied and held it to the most painful part of his head, in the back of his skull. "I am so sorry I ran into you, I was lost in my thoughts. My name is Tsugaru."

Izaya could not, but help to try and make Tsugaru feel better when he watched him bow before him in a tradition form. "It is not entirely your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well if you want. To make you feel better I…" He cut off himself. "You see we were going to have a raffle at dinner tonight for these tickets, but I want you to have them as compensation and to show you how sorry I am." Coming out of Tsugaru's sleeve came two tickets to the upcoming Shizuo Heiwajima concert. Of course.

"It is ok. You can keep them." Izaya said.

Tsugaru pushed them forward. "Please take them."

"Ok."

Tsugaru led Izaya to the entrance. "Come back anytime." He smiled a shy smile.

Izaya found himself smiling back. "Maybe." Walking down the street Izaya could not make himself stop smiling. He only could think of Tsugaru.

…Maybe he would go to that concert…

…And maybe he would go back and see Tsugaru again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Continuation of Chapter 1. So here is part two. Review Please. I wanna know what people think.**

-Jokersmiles:)

* * *

><p>Today was a day that Shizuo had been dreading. From the second the sun peaked over the horizon to now with him walking down the streets. He didn't sleep a wink last night on the count of being pissed off at his manager, but he listened to what he had to say nonetheless. From when they first started out together trying to get him into fame all the way to the present. Tom had a way to settle him down even though he was still always pissed at him. This whole disguise thing had been going on for about year and a half or two. He retreated from society into the shyness that was Tsugaru. He created this personality on his own. Truly it was himself, the self that no one got to see because they were all obsessed with his animalistic behavior. Being secluded into society this way no one questioned him, all ignored him the way he wanted them to.<p>

Shizuo was on his way to work in his kimono attire; step by step he walked faster in his sandals. He really needed a cigarette, having a bad morning from lack of sleep put him on the edge. Beginning to reach into his breast pocket he then realized he forgot his cigarettes at home. Guessing he would have to wait to get to work and smoke on that old pipe if he wanted any source of nicotine for the day. Grumbling to himself he walked faster down the sidewalk until he collided with some interference in his path. He almost shouted, but quickly composed himself reminding inside that he was Tsugaru now for the time being. Shaking his head from the hit he looked down to see a smaller man no older than himself.

"I'm sorry are you ok?" He asked. There was no answer, he watched the dark haired man shake their own head as if just realizing they fell. "Hey can you hear me?" Shizuo spoke up a little louder.

This time the man below heard him and lifted his head to reveal his auburn eyes looking at him. "Huh?"

"I said are you ok?" He was pretty concerned about the poor guy considering I did knock him to the ground.

"Ah. Yeah I am fine." Shizuo held out his hand to help the guy up. Accepting his offer an index ringed hand clasped his own. Pulling up Shizuo brought him to his feet. Apparently Shizuo thought he hit him a little too hard because he was wobbling on his own feet. Shizuo caught him to keep him steady.

"Are you sure? You look a little off balance."

"I'm Ok." Shizuo knew he was lying just by the way he was holding his head.

"I don't believe you. " Shizuo told him straight up. "Come on let me take you to my work to fix you some tea." He said with a sincere smile. Truly he wanted to make sure he was ok. He felt bad for knocking someone over while he was in his own thoughts.

With him agreeing, Shizuo led the mysterious guy to his work. Making sure he had a decent place to sit he walked away to gather an ice pack and set up a tea tray.

Coming back into the room he sat next to him. Grabbing the bag of ice first with a towel Shizuo placed it firmly into the man's hands. "Here put this where it hurts." Watching his expression wince in pain for a brief moment he took that chance to apologize again. "I am so sorry I ran into you, I was lost in my thoughts. My name is Tsugaru."

Shizuo watched him bow his head a bit in as if in shame. "It is not entirely your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Shizuo was trying to think of some way to make it up to him. Then he quickly thought of something. "Well if you want. To make you feel better I…" He cut off himself wondering if this was the right thing to do. Hey what the hell either him or some crazy fan girl. "You see we were going to have a raffle at dinner tonight for these tickets, but I want you to have them as compensation and to show you how sorry I am." Reaching inside his sleeve he pulled out two tickets to his upcoming show.

"It is ok. You can keep them." The man smiled refusing them. This was a shock; no one ever refused tickets to his show. He wasn't going to let him get away with it.

This once he would push on letting a little of his other side come out. Shizuo pushed them forward. "Please take them."

"Ok." Shizuo was so happy inside when the man took the tickets out of his hands.

Shizuo led him to the entrance where he came. "Come back anytime." He smiled a shy smile.

Shizuo was even more happy when he seen him smiling back at him. "Maybe."

When he left Shizuo could only think…what exactly just happened?

…two things he wished…

He wished that he could get his name…

…and that he would indeed come back.


End file.
